Finding The Way Back To You
by TheStarSorceress
Summary: Takes place after Fast and Furious. After discovering Letty is alive and in FBI custody, Dom and Brian assemble a team to rescue her.
1. A Hellish Nightmare

_The night was dark. As black as a bottomless abyss. No moon or stars to guide those below._

_Dom stood in the middle of the dusty, deserted road that twisted its way through the hills and down towards the city gleaming off in the distance. Motionless, he waited. Waited for something to come._

_It wasn't long before it did. The sound of roaring engines and screeching tires came piercing out of the darkness. Dom turned just as two speeding cars whipped around the corner at the end of the road. They raced towards him: a grey 70 Plymouth and a green Ford Torino. The Plymouth was in the lead, fighting to stay ahead, but the Torino was faster. It accelerated and T-boned the other car directly in its side._

_The effect was instantaneous. The car launched almost ten feet in the air before crashing down on its roof. As Dom watched, it continued to roll, flipping again and again as glass and bits of metal flew everywhere. The Torino skidded to a halt as the Plymouth finally came to a stop upside down several feet from where Dom stood._

_He looked on as Fenix Calderon, Arturo Braga's right hand man, got out of the Torino. Large and menacing, the thug approached the wreck of the Plymouth. He was halfway towards it when the driver's door slowly pushed opened._

_Letty fell onto the pavement with a hard thud, gasping in pain. Her head, shoulder and arm were badly cut and fresh blood dripped onto the ground as she attempted to squirm away from the wrecked car. Fenix closed in on his prey, pulling the handgun from his waistband. Sweating, Letty attempted to move faster, but she soon cried out in agony and clutched her injured side. _

_Dom felt like his heart was slowly being crushed by an invisible vice, like it had on the day his dad died. He struggled to move, to run to her, to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and that he would never leave her again. But, his efforts were futile. No matter how hard he struggled, he was frozen to the spot._

_Fenix stopped several feet from Letty and cocked the gun. She turned and looked up as he raised it, pointing it directly at her heart. She stopped struggling. She didn't cry or beg. She just stared definitely at the man who was about to kill her. He hesitated, unnerved by her lack of fear._

_But, Letty was no longer looking at Fenix or his gun. Her gaze drifted over to where Dom stood. Dom ceased his own struggling and looked down at her. As if she sensed his presence, she gently smiled and _a single tear slid down her cheek_. "Dom," she whispered just as Fenix pulled the trigger and the following gunshot shattered the once silent night._


	2. Awakening

_**Thank you for all your compliments on the prologue of my story. Sorry it took me so long to update. Between my college finals, moving back home to New Hampshire from New York and starting my internship for my senior year, it's been busy as hell. Anyway, here all you patience readers are. Please feel free to comment.**_

"Letty, no!" Dom yelled as he bolted up. Gasping, he looked wildly around at his surroundings.

After Brian, Mia and the others pulled him from the wreck of the prison bus, they quickly fled the scene in their appointed cars and didn't let off the gas until they were well across the Mexican border. It was after three in the morning when they finally arrived in Tijuana and took refuge inside an abandoned motel on the outskirts of the city. Tego and Santos had seen the building on a previous trip to the area and remembered it when Brian had called for their help. It wasn't the Hilton, but it was a good place to lie low.

After dragging in left behind mattresses and furniture, the group managed to set up in the lobby before crashing where they sat. Mia and Brian were asleep together on a mattress thrown across the floor, covered by a thick sleeping bag while the two Dominicans were out cold on separate sofas. Luckily, everyone was exhausted from the day's events and hadn't been awoken by his screams. Dom was extremely grateful for this because he didn't think he could live with embarrassment. But, after remembering why he had woken up screaming, he wondered if he wanted to live at all.

Still trying to calm his breathing, he moved quietly to the edge of his couch, rubbing his face. The windstorm that had blown in prior to their arrival continued to rage outside, but he was oblivious to its howls. All he noticed was the cold sweat clinging to his skin and his trembling hands.

He got up, grabbed his jacket and walked slowly towards the front door. As he moved past his sister and Brian, he noticed that the buster's arm was wrapped protectively around Mia while her head was nestled in the crook of his neck. Giving a faint smile at the couple, Dom headed outside. However, as soon as he left, Mia gently raised her head off of Brian's chest, looking sadly at her brother's retreating back.

The motel's entrance was mostly blocked from the wind, but the cool air still swept over Dom as he sat down on the sidewalk. Sighing, he leaned his back against the wall. Being outside calmed him, but it did nothing remove the shearing pain that was ripping him apart inside. He pulled his jacket closer to him. It had belonged to his father and even after all these years, Dom swore he could still smell Tony's colon in the leather. To some, it might have been childish wishing, but to him, it offered comfort where nothing else could. Nothing except… "Letty," he whispered. The words fell from his lips like a dying rose's petals.

Since Brian and he had taken down Braga over a month ago, Letty's face during her final moments haunted him constantly. Closing his eyes was becoming almost impossible. Whenever he finally managed to, the nightmare came flooding back, the sounds and smells more vivid each time. But what tormented Dom the most were her eyes. Those fiery brown eyes that he could always lose himself in hadn't shown fear, just sadness. The sadness of knowing that they would never be together like she had been dreaming. Even when she knew she was about to die, Letty still had only been thinking of him.

The ice-cold knife that had been in his heart since that day suddenly twisted violently. Dom actually clenched his chest, remembering Mia sob out the words that had shattered his world. He tried to fight the memories, but they kept playing in his head like a broken record: the first day they met, getting their first cars, wining their first races, the good times at the garage and the store, their first kiss, the first time they made love…

Gritting his teeth, he slammed the back of his head against the wall, completely ignoring the pain that shot up his scalp. He'd never hold Letty in his arms again. Never hear her beautiful voice or her gorgeous laugh. He'd never feel the warmth of her skin or the sweet taste of her lips. She was gone. His angel was gone. "God, Letty," he croaked, his body starting to shake again. "Why? Why'd you do it?" _You know why she did it, moron!_ A voice inside him yelled. _She did because she loved you! She wanted you to come home! She gave up everything for you and where were you? Hiding like a coward in Panama!_

Dom couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They started to fall as the voice continued. _It's your fault she's dead. You as good as murdered her yourself! You killed her!_ Dom finally cracked. He started to sob uncontrollably as he leaned his head upon his knees.


	3. I Killed Her

He didn't know how long he sat there, but an eerily familiar voice suddenly penetrated his anguish. "Dom?" it called softly. His head shot up and his body stiffened. "Letty?" he said before he could stop himself.

A moment later, Mia walked around the corner, a blanket wrapped around her slim frame. Dom turned towards her before realizing his face was still covered in tears. He hurriedly wiped them away on the back of his arm, but he knew she had seen. He let out a shaky exhale as she moved towards him. "Dom, you shouldn't be out here," Mia said gently. "It's too cold. You'll get sick." She stopped when she reached him. After wiping away most of the tears, Dom took another deep breath before looking up at his sister. She was the living image of their mother, Cecilia. Dom knew that if she had survived her battle with leukemia, she would be saying the same thing. "Too late. I already feel sick," he mumbled, rubbing his shaved head. "Actually, I just feel dead."

Mia remained silent as she looked down at Dom. The wind stirred around them, sending strands of her long dark hair across her face. Pushing them away, she sat down beside him. They didn't speak, but her eyes never left his face. The expression Dom had tore at her heart. She hadn't seen him like this since either of their parents died.

After he had been incarcerated, Brian had kept constant tabs on her brother. Whether it was for her or Dom's sake, she didn't know. Since he was considered a high-risk inmate, Dom had been placed in solitary, which had probably been a good idea since the news that came back wasn't good at all. Dom barely ate and his sleep was extremely poor. He mostly just lay on his cot with his face toward the wall and his back towards people.

Dom suddenly cleared his throat, startling her out of her thoughts. "I never should have left her," he said suddenly. Mia didn't respond. She just listened because she knew that was what her brother needed right now. Just someone to listen. "If I hadn't left, she wouldn't have gone to Brian and she wouldn't have…" He shook his head and she saw the tears welling in his eyes again. "It's not Brian's fault," he said quickly, looking at her as he spoke. He looked back at the ground. "It's mine. It's my fault she's dead."

He shook his head as the sand beneath his boots started to blur out again. "I killed her, Mia. I was suppose to take care of her and instead, I killed her!" Dom's voice cracked and Mia immediately gripped his shoulder. "No," she spoke firmly as the tears started to fall down her brother's face. "Dom, no. What happened wasn't your fault," she assured him.

Mia looked at the ground herself, her own throat tight with emotion. Letty had been the closest thing to a big sister she ever had. Even though they were as different as night and day, Letty had always been there when Mia needed her. Losing her had been hard, but Mia knew the pain she felt was nothing compared to what Dom was feeling. "She knew you just wanted her to be safe," she spoke gently, running her hand across Dom's back. "And she knew that you loved her, Dom. She knew that."

Dom shook as he felt Mia's arms wrap around him. Laying his head on her lap, he started to cry again. Mia felt his tears soak through the denim of her jeans, but she didn't care. She just held him close, letting him know she was there and always would be.

Meanwhile, standing around the corner, Brian hid in the shadows. He listen to Dom's muffled sobs and Mia's soft words as she comforted her brother. Leaning back against the wall, he suddenly realized a single tear was slowly making its way down his own cheek.


End file.
